


THE Kiss

by pandora_gold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ART~Drawing~</p><p>reproduction of the kiss from the AMA's</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pics of this kiss. The layout and contrast just looks really sexy, sooo, i decided to draw it!


End file.
